Dreams Reminiscent
by The-Seeress-Yeul
Summary: A Final Fantasy XIII Alternate Uni. Many elements from the trilogy appear as one and this story may or may not be all an illusion to the characters and the lives they live.
1. Chapter 1

Alternate Universe Final Fantasy XIII that combines the stories of the trilogy into one single story which may or may not be an illusion here.

* * *

"On your feet boy!" The guards drug a young boy of about fourteen years of age through the castle corridors. He had short cropped wavy silver hair and light blue-green eyes. His clothes were that of a short-sleeved orange and yellow jacket with a detailed black and gray neckerchief over a black shirt, and black gloves with white palms as well as green cargo pants with a black storage pack hanging from a black belt over his left leg, and green boots. He was in shock, still, as the guards continued to drag him to their Queen.

Queen Vanille… He had met her only once and it seemed like maybe, it was another lifetime ago. They entered the Queen's chambers and one of the guards said, "M'lady! We have brought the accused!"

The Queen turned around and there she was in a light pink halter top, an orange and yellow skirt, and beige boots. She wore a fur pelt around her waist that was made of bear skin and numerous bracelets rested on her wrists and she wore three beaded necklaces as well. She had congo pink hair and green eyes. She wore a magnificent headdress on her head that was comprised of a partially transparent red and gold veil that covers her hair and shoulders, gold ornaments that cover her forehead, and two long silver horn-like ornaments that protrude from the back and curve around the sides of her head, for not only was she a Queen, she was a priestess. One that the citizens of Luxerion highly worshiped.

Hope was stunned at the beauty of his Queen. So, magnificent was she, that Hope stood on his feet immediately and meekly said, "I beg your forgiveness, fair Queen. If, I had known I was to be brought in the presence of someone as radiant as you, I would have walked." He blushed for he had never spoken like that before.

Vanille let out a giggle as one of the guards hit Hope upside the head.

"Quiet you!" The other guard yelled, increasing his grip on Hope until he grinned from pain.

"Now… there's no need 'or that." Vanille said.

The guards stood straighter and said, "Forgive us, your highness!"

Vanille dismissed them and when they left, she bounded over to him, the [thing] on her headdress jingling. She clasped her hands together and said, "I'm so glad to see you again, Hope!" Her Australian-like accent becoming more prominent.

He was shocked and stuttered as he asked, "A-A-again? But we've only met this time."

She frowned. "You don't remember? We before at the fireworks at Yusaan."

Memories resurfaced in Hope as he remembered.

"Oh… I'm sorry. It's just… seemed like another lifetime ago."

A smile made it's way onto Vanille's face and she let out a giggle again.

"Now… do you know why you're here?" Vanille asked.

Hope cast his gaze to the ground as he whispered, "Yes, but he deserved it! Because of him, mom is… mom is…"

Vanille had been there. She was making her rounds as a queen and priestess to the war victims. The war had been called 'The Purge'. It was the removal of 'tainted persons' and a vestige containing that of a Fal'Cie and it's L'Cie prisoner.

Fal'Cie are godly beings created by the God, Bhunivelze sent to find the Unseen Realm and open it's door so the Unseen Chaos could escape and create a new world he could rule.

L'Cie are the Fal'Cie's 'slaves', branded as beings with supernatural powers to help fulfill the Focus given to them by the Fal'Cie in order to open the door to the Unseen Realm.

Luxerion's last ruler-Barthandelus-sought to take action to fufill the God's wish. He failed, however, being brought to his demise with the other corrupted Fal'Cie.

It was a woman named Lightning, as bright and as swift as her name, that brought down these beings. She was enlisted as Vanille's protector alongside a woman named Fang, and was now Vanille's sergeant general of her military.

After Lightning brought them down, a quick vote was held and Vanille was selected as their Queen because of her status as a priestess and how much she had done her best to calm Luxerion's citizens.

During the chaos and confusion, Hope's mother had died in a valiant act to stop PSICOM (Barthandelus' idea of military force) from obliterating a group of resistance force fighters. Snow Villiers was among these people and Nora had saved his life and the other resistance fighters, but lost her life due to the after-blast.

Hope had blamed Snow for his mother's death and so sought out to kill him. Only he failed and now he was here in Vanille's presence ready to face the consequences.

Vanille did what should do best, she hugged him and said, " 'ave you tried talking to 'im?"

Hope pushed away from her and said, "Why? It won't change anything. Mom'll still be…"

"But 'ou need to 'ear the truth, Hope."

"What would I even say?" He asked.

"Tell him what 'ou need to." She replied.

He gave her a look filled with indignation. Could he really trust what she told him? Could he, Hope, believe that whatever Snow would tell him would be the truth?

"Where is he?" Hope asked, looking into Vanille's eyes.

"He should be with Lightning at her house."

**End Chapter One.**

* * *

This will take some time for me to write. I'm currently working on typing up chapters two and three. Once I play Lightning Returns more of the story's elements from there will make appearances, but as of right now XIII and XIII's elements will appear and what I know from Vanille's cutscenes, the ending of LR, and what was seen in the LR demo as well as the English released videos from Square.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

On the outskirts of Luxerion was a beachfront. Only a few people dared to live so close to water. It was filled with all kinds of monstrous creatures. This is where Sergeant Lightning Farron and her younger sister, Serah lived. Both of their parents died due to illnesses and Serah was devastated. She had never thought she would lose anyone so close to her so soon. Lightning was stunned at their parents' death and she had to grow up too fast for her own good, too fast for Serah.

The two grew apart much to both of their displeasure. It had caused Serah to seek out Snow. Snow, who was warm and friendly… One would think he is nothing but talk, but he is an orphan too and sometimes what he says is to delude himself from the horrible truth. Sometimes it's better to live a life of ignorance than face the truth… better to run away then face your fate.

Serah was at their house. It was peanut-shaped and had been their parents', but now it belonged to Lightning. Serah sighed to herself. She still missed her parents dearly. Her mom had died when she was only twelve. That had been six years ago. She lost her father when she was only eight. The pain of losing them was still so real to her. She was glad she had her sister, even if they didn't talk much anymore, and she had Snow, too. He was so good to her… so kind and understanding. She was ever so grateful she had met him.

Serah went into her room and picked up her bag Lightning had gotten her for her seventeenth birthday. It was a simple, small messenger bag that slung over her shoulder. She put her wallet and identification card in there. She grabbed her good luck charm Lightning had also gotten her. It was a moogle and his name was Mog. When Lightning first gave him to her, he was full of life, but just recently he had ceased to move, to talk…. it was like he was dead.

That made Serah extremely sad. He was such a good friend to her, so today, Serah was leaving. She would find a way to bring him back. Just as she was writing a note for her sister, she felt a sharp blow to her neck and she fell unconscious on her desk. The person who had knocked her out was known as The Shadow Hunter. He lurked in the shadows, waiting to make a move on Lightning. He soon realized the only way to do this was to take Serah and then end Lightning. His name was… Noel Kreiss.

Lightning was the head of Vanille's military. Everyone still called her Sergeant Farron, not thinking her new title fit well with her name. She was of twenty-one years of age and had soft, pale pink hair that sat on her right shoulder like strands of cotton candy.

She had blue eyes and smelled like roses. A constant reminder of her social status. After the battle with Barthandelus and the other fal'cie of Cocoon, Lightning sensed something else lingering on the horizon… another storm was to come, but all remained calm now. Too calm, too quiet… Lightning hated it. It made her antsy, so now she was training her squad - which named themselves the Blitz Squadron after her. She didn't let them know, but she was flatter they did. - to be in tiptop shape, ready for anything.

As she was watching them run through drills, the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and a shiver ran through her.

"Serah…" She whispered, touching her heart. She turned around and began to walk away when on of the trainees called, "Sergeant! Where are you going?"

Lightning turned around and noticed the entire squadron watching her. She sighed and placed a hand on her hip.

"My sister. I need to check on her."

That was all she said and continued to walk away from the Squadron.

Somebody else was on their way to the Farron's. His name was Snow Villiers and he was Serah's fiancé. He wore his hair perfectly straight and had blue eyes, and wore an all black suit and a cat necklace and an engagement pendant, one of a pair that he and Serah shared.

He and Serah wanted to get married. Serah had told him that her sister had already given them her blessing, but he didn't remember that. Perhaps it was in another lifetime? He knew Lightning was still at work, so he wanted to ask Serah if they could announce their marriage to her when she came home.

When he walked into Serah and Light's home, Snow could sense something was off.

"Serah?" He called out. "Serah, it's Snow. Answer me, baby!"

When he didn't receive a response, Snow went into the back of the house and knocked on Serah's door.

"Serah? Is everything all right? You know you can talk to me, don't you?"

He still didn't receive a response, so he took hold of the door handle and pushed the door open. Serah's room was always neat and tidy and well organized. She hated messes so it was a surprise to Snow to see not only Serah's favourite bag on the floor, but also Mog as well.

"Now, why would Serah these here?" Snow asked himself, out loud.

He picked them up and placed them both of her bed and that was when he noticed Serah's half finished note. Snow picked it up and began to read about how she was going to bring Mog back when he saw how her pen had dragged across the page when Noel had knocked her out. After that, Noel had left his own message. It read:

_"I took Serah. She's the key to saving the future and bringing back one I care deeply about. If you care about her, don't follow us. - The Shadow Hunter"_

Lightning had made her way home just as Snow was running out of their house. Lightning wasn't entirely keen on Snow. He reminded her too much of her deceased father, but even so, Serah reminded her of their deceased mother. Maybe fate had brought them together.

Lightning scoffed at that. She wasn't going to let some bonehead go out with her little sister. She saw Snow barreling out of her home and she rushed over to him.

"What are you doing!?" She shouted, immediately snatching the letter from Snow's hands.

"Serah's gone!" He shouted back. "I'm going to find her!"

Lightning quickly scanned the letter and her hands began to shake. Serah...

"Sis?" Snow asked, becoming worried by her shaking hands.

Lightning clutched the paper even harder in her grip until it crinkled and said, "You... Why weren't you with her!?"

"She said she needed to be alone for a while! How was I to know this would happen?"

Lightning punched Snow in the face to let out her irritation.

Knowing Snow, Lightning knew he would try and go after this... Shadow Hunter and bring back Serah, so she cut straight to the point.

"How could you possible go after her!? There's no trace! No clues! You won't find her!"

"I'll start somewhere! Anywhere! With this letter! The Shadow Hunter! I'll find out who he is, and then I'll find Serah!"

Lightning stood mute to Snow's answer. What would she do? Did she search for Serah, too? Of course she would. There was no other choice and there's no way she was letting this bonehead save her little sister.

Snow didn't wait for her answer and so stormed off.

"Snow!" Lightning said, curtly.

He stopped in his tracks as she said, "No easy outs. No shortcuts. You understand?"

"Yeah... I won't. Not when Serah's life is on the line." He replied.

After that he got on his motorcycle which had named Shiva and drove away. When the sound of Snow's motorcycle died away, Lightning turned around and got on her horse, Odin and made her way to Vanille's castle.

End Chapter Two


End file.
